He Literally Almost Ran Me Over
by seamurmurs
Summary: Just what the title says. Eventual Gam/Kar


This night couldn't get any worse. First, my alarm decided to turn off and made me late for work and then work was horrible. Having to deal with customers that were just plain fucking rude all day wasn't exactly in the job description that I read, and finally, to top it all off, I have to walk across town. In the rain. At two in the godforsaken morning.

The whole reason I was out here originally started at one a.m. when Sollux, the lisping asshole I for some reason call a friend, had called me and said I _absolutely had to come over_ and, being the friend I am, I said I would. He also threatened to send my laptop a virus if I didn't come, which would be a pain in the ass because I just got a new one. Now I wonder if accepting the virus would've been better than doing this. It was pretty cold for it only being the middle of October and I was only wearing an old pair of sweatpants and a jacket that was at least two sizes too big. It kept me warm enough and somewhat dry, at least.

By now, I could at least see his apartment building was only a few blocks away and sped up a bit. _I swear to god if Sollux had me walk here just to see some stupid little video like last time I am going to kick his_ \- a loud honking pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked to see a large car that had stopped only a few inches short of hitting me while I was crossing the street. I froze for a second before glaring at the driver and kicking the front of the car.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" I ran out of the street and continued to run the last block. Once I got to the building, I took the elevator up. Inside the small space, I could hear my heart beating fast and I actually realized what just happened. I was almost hit by a car. I could have could have fucking died. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for the rest of the ride up. _Dear God the elevator music is horrible_. Finally the doors opened and I stepped out onto Sollux's floor. His door is never locked, so I let myself into his apartment because his brain's so fried from sitting in front of that screen all day that he doesn't even think about a batshit crazy robber coming in. His apartment is a decent size that's only made to look smaller from all the tangled wires that were left on the floor and the shit ton of computers that took up a whole corner of the room. The only places that weren't covered in trash or wires was the bathroom and half of the kitchen.

"All right, Sollux, I'm here." I hear him typing and he just motions for me to wait. It seems like he's gonna keep typing forever until he actually stops and I can talk to him.

"Please, just tell me why this couldn't wait until morning?"

"Oh no, was the rain making you melt?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, actually, I almost got hit by a fucking car."

"Jeez, if it was so hard for you to come here then you could have told me." The tone of his voice was one that could care less.

"You said you would give my laptop a virus if I didn't come!" I yelled at him.

"Cause this is important, KK." He stopped typing and looked at me. "I need you to try out a new code I made." _So that's why he wanted me over here._

"How is this important to me?"

"There's fifty bucks in it for you if you try it out so I can see if it'll work." _Dammit_.

"And how is this code different from the virus you threatened to send earlier?"

"Oh my god, not everything I do ends up being a virus that fucks up everything." He picks up a small flash drive from his desk. "This should be able to get rid of anything harmful to your computer before it even becomes a threat and it should even make everything run faster than any program you can buy. If it works now, then I can start giving it more functions."

"And you can't you this on one of your many computers, why?" He just smirks.

"Because I'm not stupid enough to risk one of my own computers, KK."

I glare and contemplate the offer while remembering the last time I "tried out" one of the flash drives he had given me and my computer started smoking and caught fire. Then again, I would be getting fifty bucks and there's only small chance it'll backfire and ruin my laptop.

"Alright," I say and take the flash drive. "But if this makes my laptop burst into flames, you are buying me a new one."

"No promises on that one." He turns back to his monitors and I take that as a sign that our conversation is over.

The elevator ride downstairs feels longer than when I went up the first time and the tacky music isn't helping my mood either. The floor numbers even seem to take forever to change which was annoying since Sollux lived on the top floor. Finally, I hear a loud ring as the doors slide open, and I step out into the lobby. The rain seems to be coming down a lot harder than when I came inside, so I wait a few minutes by the door to see if it will lighten up. Although, I seem to be shit out of luck because the rain comes down even harder. _Why does it always rain when I need to go somewhere?_ I sigh and put my hood up before heading out. As soon as I open the door, the wind has already pulled down my hood and I can feel how cold it's gotten.

I keep on walking but only get a few feet before feeling someone grab my shoulder.

"Wait up, motherfucker." I turn and see a guy grinning at me like an idiot.

"What do you want?" I ask quickly. I don't want to stay out here longer than I need to be.

He just shrugs and says, "I just wanted to apologize to you. Y'know, for earlier"

"Apologize for what?" God this guy isn't making any sense. "Can you just hurry up with whatever you're gonna say? I really need to leave."

"Right, sorry about that." His grin turns sheepish and he looks at the ground. "I'm the asshole who almost rain you over."

 _ **Alright so that's the end of chapter 1! I hope everyone liked it.**_

 _ **Also, for anyone interested, I am going to be doing commissions soon so details are on my profile page here! Thanks for reading! :3**_


End file.
